The present invention relates to a turbine housing of an exhaust gas turbocharger.
Internal combustion engines, in particular those used in motor vehicles are increasingly charged by fluid kinetic machines in order to further increase performance and with this lower fuel consumption. Preferably, turbochargers are used as fluid kinetic machines. The turbocharger and in particular the turbocharger housing are adjusted very accurately to the performance characteristic of the respective engine.
In order for the turbocharger to operate with a high performance it is very important to ensure exact clearances between individual components of the turbocharger before, during and after the operation. In between the individual operating states, temperature differences of up to several 100° C. occur which result in different expansions in the different components and used materials and material thicknesses. In case of expansion, the clearances also change so that an undesired blowby may occur within the turbocharger. This causes a reduction of the performance of the turbocharger. Also, components may come into contact with each other due to different expansions. In a worst case, collisions of the components occur, which cause damage to or a total failure of the turbocharger.